


heaven and hell were words to me

by bellamyslady



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mild Kink, Mild Power Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyslady/pseuds/bellamyslady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bellamy shivered and grabbed a towel, rubbing the fluffy material against his chest and down his arms. He looked up to find Clarke watching him, leaning against the wall with the blanket wrapped around her. She licked her lips and her eyes met his, a sharp awareness coursing through his veins."</p><p>clarke and bellamy are caught in a rainstorm, the rover is broken down and help cannot come till morning. they are stuck with with wet clothes, icy winds and bare skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven and hell were words to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rashaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashaka/gifts).



> tumblr prompt: clarke and bellamy have their first time together in one of the rovers, of all places
> 
> sara, you are a godsend for this. i had loads of fun writing it. so, thank you! i'm not very good at writing smut so i hope you enjoy this. consider it a practice run for more future sexy times. this is close to 2000 words of smut. maybe more.
> 
> the title is taken from hozier's work song which was the backdrop to this fic.

“Clothes off. Now.”

Clarke tore frantically at her jacket, desperate to strip the heavy, wet material from her skin. Wind filtered sharp and painful through the slats in the back and sides of the rover. Her teeth chattered.

“What are you doing, Clarke?” Bellamy tried the engine again but it only made a groaning noise followed by sputtering. He thumped his hand hard against the steering wheel, a low noise of frustration in his throat.

“Get warm.” She clambered into the back of the rover after discarding her heavy jacket, a chill taking hold in her bones. She still wore her pants and shirt, clinging on to modesty. Her clothes squished and squelched as she yanked open compartments. “Heat blankets.”

In a graceful tangle of limbs, Bellamy slid into the tight space. He smelled like an intoxicating mixture of the earth, the rain and soap. Wet heat emanated from his skin and it struck Clarke suddenly how close their bodies were. Every time they moved, they brushed up against one another. Her nipples tightened. _It’s just the cold. It’s just the cold._

“Here.” He shook open the light, silvery material and bundled it around her. Heat flooded her bones and she groaned, sensation returning to her chilled fingers. “There’s only one.”

“Oh.”

“It’s okay. We got towels.” He held them up but his teeth chattered, the noise loud enough to be heard over the rain.

“We’ll share. It’s the logical thing to do.”

An indescribable look filled his eyes. “You don’t have to.”

“Yes, I do. Or you’ll be sick before help comes.” Clarke shrugged off the heat blanket and lifted her wet shirt over her head, leaving her in a sheer shift that left little to the imagination. Oh, well. She grabbed one of the towels and dried the lingering rain from her skin. Standing as much as she could in the small space, she began to unbutton her pants.

His mouth went dry and despite the chill, found his cock thickening in his pants. She exposed inch after inch of smooth, tanned skin. He tried to tear his eyes away. For the second time that night, he choked out, “What are you doing, Clarke?”

“Staying in wet clothes makes it easier to catch a cold.” Her pants fell with a sodden thud to the floor and suddenly, he couldn’t think straight. He caught flashes of pale thighs and a dark patch between her legs, highlighted by her damp panties. _Quit it, this is Clarke. She’s just trying to be helpful._

“No. I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t be stubborn. You’re shaking and your teeth are chattering so hard that they’ll probably fall out.” She smiled at that but Bellamy could only think about how he would love to have his hands on her skin. “Clothes off, before I do it for you.”

“This is a bad idea, Clarke.”

“You keep your hands to yourself and I keep mine to myself. We’ll be fine.”

He still didn’t move, staring out the slats at the back of the rover to prevent from ogling Clarke like a juvenile on board the Ark. A playful roar filled his ears and he found himself on his back, cold fingers brushing across his stomach. Clarke yanked his shirt above his head, hooting triumphantly. Caught by surprise, he pushed her off him. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Are you okay?”

Clarke laughed. “I’m fine.”

Bellamy shivered and grabbed a towel, rubbing the fluffy material against his chest and down his arms. He looked up to find Clarke watching him, leaning against the wall with the blanket wrapped around her. She licked her lips and her eyes met his, a sharp awareness coursing through his veins.

“Pants off.” The huskiness in her voice rubbed raw against his senses. He stifled a groan and did as he was told. “Come here.”

He only hoped the darkness hid the sizeable tent in his boxers.

~.~.~.~.~

Despite the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Clarke shivered. She wanted him beneath her, on top of her, in her, any way she could have his bare skin pressed against hers. She wanted to kiss him, to breathe and share the same air. _Stop being gross, Clarke._ _This is purely practical. Your combined body heat will save you from catching a cold, or worse, pneumonia._ She breathed in deep. _Yeah, right._

Years seemed to pass before he moved into the spot next to hers, carefully arranging his body so that only their sides were touching. Bellamy tugged the blanket across their front but it was too short. Even curled up, the ends were an inch away from meeting and chilly wind filled the empty space. But it was better than freezing.

Cold wind didn’t stop Clarke’s imagination from wandering. His hands would slide up the back of her thighs and palm her ass. They would slide to her front, his nails lightly catching on her skin, just enough to make her groan. One hand would cup her breast, kneading her aching flesh but avoiding her nipples. His other would slide into her panties, cupping her where she was softest. And slowly, so painfully slowly, he would run one finger up and down her slit, spreading out her wetness. She imagined she would beg; he seemed like the type to tease.

_Tell me what you want.”_

_I want you…inside me.”_

_"Come on, I’m sure you can do better than that.” And he’d teasingly flick his fingers over her clit. “Be my dirty girl. Tell me everything.”_

_"Fuck me with your fingers, your cock. Please.” And he’d plunge two fingers into her, pulling a gasp from her throat._

A small groan escaped her lips and she went cold—well, as cold as she could get. Clarke flicked her eyes over at Bellamy who stared straight ahead, watching the rain. His body was rigid. Good, he had no idea of her thoughts. _Fuck this rain. Poor Bell. I’m sorry, Bell._

~.~.~.~.~

She groaned.

And, it fuelled his fantasies, the cold doing nothing for his cock, straining painfully against his boxers. He wanted to palm it, adjust it, just give himself a little relief but it was better he held the blanket closed lest he give in to his urges. Breathing in slowly, he looked over at Clarke to find a heated glaze in her eyes. He hardened even further, suppressing a strained groan. Her breasts were plumped up, her arms crossed under them and in what light they had, he could see her stiff nipples. Fuck, he wanted to touch.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice coarse.

She nodded and tore her eyes away. Damn, she had a mouth made for sin. He wanted to kiss her. And, feel those pointed nipples against his chest and explore her damp curls. She’d be wet, so fucking wet and he’d slide so easily into her. One finger, two. He wanted more of her little groans, wanted to kiss them into his mouth as his fingers worked her, rubbed her clit.

He could kiss her for hours, on her lips, her cheeks, down her neck and on her breasts. God, they were magnificent. He imagined they’d fit right into his palms, offering up her nipples. And he’d shower them with attention, sucking, licking, biting and pinching, just to see what she loved the most.

He wanted her on her back, her legs wrapped around his waist. Imagined sinking into her wetness, so tight, so good. She’d claw him, make him move but he wanted to savour her clenching around him. He could probably cum just from that. She’d gasp when he finally moved and she’d cry his name.

God, he wanted to lap at her sweet centre, her musk a drug to his senses. He wanted her hands in his hair, forcing him to go where she wanted but no, he was in control. She’d cuss, she’d gasp and groan.

He looked over at her, her fingers clenched. Fuck, he was in for a long night.

~.~.~.~.~

Something dark, hungry and angry lurked beneath Bellamy’s eyes. Clarke felt bad. It didn’t help that a good portion of his legs were sticking out from under the blanket and it was by his sheer strength and willpower that he held the blanket as closed as possible. “I found some nutrition bars, if you’re hungry.” She held them out like a peace offering.

Bellamy just nodded. “Do you want the ones with berries or fruit?” she asked.

He flashed a wiry smile. “They all taste the same any way.”

“Party pooper.” She picked one at random—berries, it seemed—and unwrapped it. She held it out. She hadn’t expected him to take a bite of it straight out of her hand, much less the dark, wanting look her gave her. He held her gaze as he chewed; it felt a little awkward yet flames still licked low in her belly.

And then, he lowered his head again. This time, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and brushed his lips against her fingertips. Her pulse fluttered and he smirked, his lips moving to the tiny beat. Clarke groaned when he nipped at the sensitive skin. Instinctively, she shifted a little closer.

The movement disrupted the careful arrangement keeping most of the cold out. Bellamy cussed colourfully and Clarke had to agree. “Sorry, my fault.”

Bellamy said nothing, focused on adjusting the blanket around them. No matter how much they adjusted themselves, their previous success could not be replicated.  “Fuck.” He gave it one hard tug, causing Clarke to fall into his side.

She sat up sharply. “Okay, this is ridiculous. If we continue at this rate, you’re gonna lose your legs by sunrise and my toes are gonna fall off.” She pushed his hands away and the blanket pooled around them. Before she could change her mind, she straddled his waist, her hands braced on his powerful shoulders. She avoided looking at him and fumbled for the edges of the blanket for she knew the heat in Bellamy’s eyes matched the heat pooling between her thighs. She had dropped the nutrition bar.

 “What are you doing?” He seemed to be asking that question a lot. Still, his hands went to her hips, steadying her. He stroked the soft skin gently and relished in her nearness. If he leaned forward a little, he would have her nipples in his mouth.

“Saving our lives,” she said and tugged the blanket closed behind her, enveloping them in total warmth. They were now pressed front to front, only scraps of cloth separating their naked bodies.

He groaned. Her core pressed against his cock and he swelled. Her panties were wet either from the rain or soaked through with her arousal; he hoped it was the latter. “This isn’t a good idea, Clarke.”

“I know.” She tilted her hips and the friction sent his brain into overdrive. A smirk played at the corner of her lips.

He tightened his fingers on her hips, leaving pale crescents on her skin. It took all of his willpower to stop from thrusting against her. “Fuck. I can’t control myself if we do this.”

“I know.”

“You don’t want to do this.”

“No, I don’t want to fuck you in the back of the rover because every time I go out in this, I’ll think of you taking me right here, fucking me with your hands, your mouth, your cock, making me cum over and over again.” She brushed her lips against the base of his throat, one hand sliding down his chest. “Kiss me, Bell, and let’s get this over with.”

Bellamy cradled her jaw with one hand, pulling her up to meet his eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Very.” Clarke rocked her hips against his, her hand fluttering down to where their bodies met. “Now, stop talking.”

A groan and then, his lips crashed against hers, his arm wrapping around her waist and crushing her to his chest. Still cradling her jaw, he tilted her head until their lips met evenly. His other hand slid down to her ass, pulling her hard against his cock, kneading the soft flesh. Open-mouthed with their teeth clacking painfully together, Bellamy was bruising and selfish, taking and taking, licking at the seam of her lips, demanding entrance. She didn’t have room to breathe but she didn’t want to; he was breathing life into her with each bruising kiss.

In punishment, Clarke bit down on his bottom lip and laved her tongue over it, drawing it into her mouth. He took the opportunity without invitation, pressing his tongue against hers and nipping lightly when she fought back. He explored her mouth wantonly, his hands brushing through her hair and drawing her head back. Clarke could only clutch at his shoulders.

He broke away long enough to rip her shift in two and palm her breasts, lifting them for his viewing pleasure. Her nipples tightened painfully at his scrutiny, demanding his attention. She thrust her hands into his curls and tugged, rubbed her covered pussy against his cock but he continued staring. “Bell,” she started. If he didn’t touch her, she was going to have to do it herself.

“You’re beautiful.” He took one nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the sensitive tip. God, finally. His free hand came up to tweak her other nipple. The sharp pleasure arrowed straight to her pussy and she arched her back, offering him more.

Again, he wasn’t gentle. He twisted and pinched until she cried out for mercy but he gave her no rest. He merely switched sides, soothing the pleasure-pain with his tongue and causing more with his wicked fingers. She raked her nails over his shoulders and down his chest, catching on his flat nipples and his breath hitched.

And then, he chuckled. He abandoned her breasts much to her dismay and kissed his way up her neck, pausing every so often to bite down, leaving tiny bruises along the way. He cradled the back of her neck, his other hand stroking over her sides. He marked her, an age-old instinct to show the world she belonged to him. Her pulse thumped wildly and he bit down, sucking the bruised flesh into his mouth. She sobbed at the pleasure, her fingers going straight to her panties.

“No.” Bellamy grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. “No touching.”

“Bell,” Clarke whined, pushing away his hands. Fuck, she needed to get off. She wanted it so badly.

He grabbed her wrists again, held them in a tight circle of his fingers and found a bar above their heads. He wrapped her fingers around it, pulling her slightly off him and his cock. “Let me please you tonight, Clarke. The only way you’ll be coming is on my fingers, on my cock or my mouth. Maybe all three.” He smirked wickedly, palming her through her panties. “Fuck, you’re soaking.”

This time, she growled. “Bell.”

“Be patient.”

“What if I don’t want to?” She breathed hard, clenching her thighs together. With a light smack against her inner thigh, Bellamy spread her legs. She was now kneeling before him.

“You don’t get to cum.”

“I’ll cum if I want to.”

He chuckled. “No, you won’t. Because I won’t let you. Can you play such games? Will you let me make you cum?” He slid his fingers into her panties, cupping her and rubbing her slit, spreading her wetness around. Clarke whimpered. A hunger filled her eyes and he took another bruising kiss.

God, he was wicked. She hadn’t quite imagined her first time with Bellamy to be quite so…dirty. Her fantasies were, of course, filthy but logic told her he’d be gentle, almost sweet. However, she wasn’t complaining. “You can’t control me.” Her breath came in hard pants.

“You’ll be begging me to let you cum. I promise you.” He took a breath and said, “Clarke, I do need to know that you’re okay with this. I won’t hurt you. And you can stop any time you feel overwhelmed. But I will push you. You can stop at any time.”

“Yes. I’m fine.” She nodded. Then she grinned. “Come on. Make me beg.”

“You can’t cum unless I say so.”

“Okay.” And then, he spread her pussy lips and slowly sank the tip of his finger into her wetness. Then, he stopped.

Clarke thrashed, trying to get more of his finger into her but he withdrew and slid his fingers a little higher, rubbing hard and fast at her clit. Yes, yes. God, he was good. He captured her lips again, this time a little more gentle, shaping her lips to fit his. He took her whimpers and groans into his mouth. She was going to cum, the sparks already starting when—

Fuck, fuck, fuck. She screamed in frustration, her pussy pulsing hard without relief. Her breathing heavy, she tried to rub her thighs together but he kept her legs spread. He sat back and fuck, Clarke wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Meeting her eyes, he held up his wet fingers, her juices glistening in the faint light. God, she could smell herself. “Don’t you want to cum? You’re dripping. I bet if I took your panties off, you’re gonna make a mess on the floor.”

She shrugged, already coming down from the edge. “You’re right. I’m messy.”

“Are you gonna beg me yet?”

She shook her head violently. “You can’t make me. You have to try harder.”

“Challenge accepted.” He licked at the juices coating his finger. “You taste so sweet. Fuck. I can’t wait to get my mouth on you.”

“Then stop talking and do it.”

“Play nice.” He kissed her again, drawing her breath from her lungs. She could taste herself on his lips. Curling his fingers into the waistband of her panties, Bellamy drew them down her legs, stopping to press kisses to the inside of her thighs and the back of her knees. He held up her panties and breathed deeply, the erotic sight making Clarke moan.

Then, his hands were on her again, stroking everywhere and palming her breasts, flicking her stiff nipples into tighter buds. He suckled at one and pinched the other before sliding his hand down her stomach and cupping her warm, sweet center. “You’re so wet for me.”

“Yeah.”

He slid one finger into her, inch by inch, until he was fully seated inside of her. It wasn’t enough. He continued to fondle her breast with his other hand, alternating with licking and biting. She squirmed. “More.”

“Impatient.” He thrust another finger into her core, stretching her deliciously.

Her fingers tightened around the bar, a moan caught in her throat. Slowly, he began to pump his fingers, the wet sound of finger fucking like erotic music to her ears. He swiped his thumb across her clit, pressing down harder each time until he was practically rubbing. He thrust harder. It built again, the pleasure like a tight coil and it was right there for the taking. She could almost—fuck, not again.

He kissed her, ploughing his fingers into her hair and anchoring at the back of her head. With her cheeks flushed and her breath in harsh, erotic pants, she was ethereal, like a fairy goddess one minute here and gone the next. “I need you on your back.”

He reached up and laced his fingers with hers, smearing her juices onto her hand. Finally let out of her position, Clarke trailed her fingers down his chest and traced the waistband of his boxers before tugging them down. Throwing them to the side, she palmed his cock, wrapping her fingers around his silky length. She swiped her thumb across the head, smearing the drops of pre-cum around. Bellamy groaned low but grabbed her wrist and raised it, shaking his head, “Not tonight.”

“Okay.” Holding his gaze, Clarke leaned forward and licked her thumb, sucking the digit into her mouth, tasting pre-cum.

A groan tore from Bellamy’s lips at the sight, his cock growing harder. He wanted to fuck her, wanted to be buried in her wet heat. He wanted her on her knees, her lips wrapped around him, sucking him off and those beautiful blue eyes staring up at him. But he had made her a promise. Tonight was about her pleasure.

Gently, he nudged her until she lay flat on the floor. A hiss escaped her lips. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah. It’s a little cold.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. Just come back to me.”

“Is that you begging?”

“No.”

“You’ll beg.”

He braced himself over her, enveloping her in his dark masculinity. Clarke framed his jaw with her hands, tracing her fingers over his features. He was beautiful. Not in a classic way but rather, in the way you found someone beautiful after knowing them for a long time. She ran her fingers through his curls. She could never get enough of them. She looped her arms around his neck and tugged his head down, meeting him in a gentle kiss. It was almost tentative in contrast to his earlier bravado.

He trailed his hand down her body, no preliminaries this time and gently slid two fingers into her pussy. She groaned into the kiss, her hips rising to meet every thrust. She whimpered every time he rubbed her clit, her eyes squeezed shut as he took her to the edge. Her pussy clenched tightly at his fingers and her breaths came in short, hard pants. She was close. So fucking close. She dug her nails into his shoulders. He hissed and punished her with a sharp nip to the curve of her breast. “Do you want to cum?”

Her pussy clenched violently around his fingers. God, he wanted to be in her, to feel her pussy on his cock. She just nodded, desperation in her eyes. She licked her lips and her hand fluttered down to cover his, pressing him harder to her mound. “It doesn’t work that way, baby. Say it.” He slowed his thrusts and peppered kisses across her chest.

Clarke whined, bucking her hips but he didn’t speed up or touch her clit. She wanted to cum so desperately. It was there, sitting right on the edge. She just needed to fall over it. Her pussy throbbed painfully and her clit was so sensitive that every gust of cold wind made her shudder. Fuck it. She tugged his head down and pressed her forehead against his, their eyes meeting. “Please, Bellamy. Please make me cum so fucking hard. I need it. Only you can do it, baby. Please make me cum.”

“As you wish.” He grinned and pumped his fingers hard into her, the moist sounds mixing in with their hard breaths. His thumb never left her clit, let the rise of her hips do the work.

Her eyes never left his as she reached the edge once more, the tight coil in her body close to bursting. There was something profoundly intimate about staring into another’s eyes as they worked you to an orgasm, all vulnerability and no secrets. She tipped over the edge, crying out his name and arching her body into his. His arm went automatically around her, his lips at her neck. Stars sparked behind her eyes as she rode the pleasure, unabashed in her ecstasy. A warm glow spread from her center to the rest of her body, painting the rest of the world in a hazy hue. She felt lazy and languid, content to pet Bellamy’s curls for the rest of the night.

He had to admit, he loved staring into a woman’s eyes as she unravelled but there was something so raw about Clarke that it struck a chord within him. He needed her to come again, he wanted to watch her shatter before his eyes. He palmed his cock, unaware he was doing so, and stroked himself, needing the relief.

One arm was still looped around Bellamy’s neck, the other trailing patterns across her sweat-drenched skin. “Bell,” she began, “I need you to fuck me.”

He chuckled, still stroking himself. “Are you saying I’m bad at fingering?”

She laughed and shook her head, raising one leg to wrap around his hip and pull him straight across her. She accidentally mashed his hand and cock between their bodies, eliciting and groan from him. “Sorry,” she said as he lifted himself off her slightly, her leg still braced against his back.

She bit her bottom lip and reached a hand down, covering his hand with her own. Her hips rose a little. “I need your cock inside me, Bell. Please don’t make me beg again. I can’t take it.”

“But you just came.”

“I can come again. Let me take care of you now.”

“Clarke.” He knelt between her legs, his fingers around the base of his cock, holding himself steady as he slowly pushed himself into her pussy, constantly watching her to see if she was okay. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Clarke whimpered as he filled her, stretched her to a delicious soreness. She breathed hard, lacing her fingers with his, reassuring him she was okay. When he was fully seated, both of them let out a slow breath. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Clarke squirmed. “Move.”

A wicked grin spread on Bellamy’s lips. “Nah, I think I’m going to make you cum again like this.”

“Move,” Clarke demanded.

He pressed his forehead against her shoulder and then buried his face in the crook of his neck. And began to move, thrusting slowly, finding a rhythm. Their bodies met in wet, satisfied smacks and a mixture of mewls and groans. He alternated between long and slow and hard and fast, his fingers finding the tip of her breast, lightly pinching and tweaking the tight bud. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, dragging her nails down his back.

His hand tightened in her hair, low, choppy moans tore from his throat as he thrust. He reached one hand down to find her clit, flicking the little bud in time with his cock. Clarke bit back a scream, earning her a low laugh. He pressed one last kiss to her neck and braced himself on his forearm, kissing her. His tongue laved in and out of her mouth in mimicry of the dance their bodies were engaged in.

Pleasure coiled low in her body again, wrapping around her senses. Her toes curled as she rode the wave higher, seeking the crash. She pulsed and throbbed around Bellamy, his cock rubbing perfectly against her inner walls, hitting just that spot she couldn’t quite reach with her fingers. Little mewls escaped her lips as Bellamy held her head in place, his eyes never leaving hers. God, she couldn’t do this again. To see his desire so blatant and raw had pushed her over the edge the last time.

Clarke cried out as her pussy clamped tightly around his cock, eyes squeezed shut. Fuck, fuck. It was too much, too tight, too everything. He had no time to warn her before he thrust hard one final time, roaring his pleasure, his head thrown back. He poured his seed into her, her name a strangled cry as she milked him, clutched at him with her wet folds. She writhed beneath him, a satisfied groan escaping her lips. She stroked his cheek, his shoulder, his back and whispered soothing words so soft they were mere murmurs.

“Are you okay?”

She smiled. “Better than okay.”

He rained kisses across her cheeks and forehead. “We should probably clean up.”

“The rain’s stopped.”

“Yeah. They’ll be here soon.”

“The river won’t go down for another couple of hours. Let’s just sleep first.”

“I’ll be damned if I sleep on the cold floor.” Bellamy grabbed the heat blanket that started it all and spread it on the floor, laying towels over it.  

“Hey, I was the one on the floor and you don’t see me complaining.”

“Next time, I’ll be on the floor, okay.”

Clarke grinned and settled onto the makeshift bed, Bellamy coming behind her and enveloping her in his heat. His arm settled around her waist and he tucked his head into the crook of her neck. “Stop smiling. You were the one who wanted to sleep.” Already, his voice was laced with exhaustion.

She closed her eyes, still smiling. There was going to be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write smut very well so this was a practice attempt. I hope you guys loved it. I had fun writing it. I had an idea they’d be gentle lovers for their first time but they did what they did. what would you expect from characters whose kinks are guns and hugs.


End file.
